


In Between

by S_weet_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, OC Maki Katsuhiko, OOC, depersonalisasi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Miyoshi terlahir dengan kodrat sebagai yang hanya berada di antara, tapi tidak menyukainya manakala Sakuma membuatnya hanya berada di antaranya dan putra mereka.“Father selalu memisahkan Hiko dari Chichi-ue—!“(... mungkin Miyoshi lebih tidak mengapresiasi realita bahwa Sakuma mulai membuatnya mengerti berharganya berada di antara.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Omegaverse Genetics - One Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766040) by [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams). 



> Joker Game adalah novel yang diciptakan (dan mutlak milik) Koji Yanagi dengan adaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan adaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kebahagiaan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Saya anjurkan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyenangi hal-hal yang telah dicantumkan dalam rambu-rambu di bawah ini untuk tidak membaca fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Pace dalam fanfiksi ini mungkin agak kurang nyaman dibaca karena gaya bahasa disesuaikan dengan suasana dan nuansa alur cerita. MPREG, MALEXMALE, OOC, OC, meta-teori dinamika Alfa/Beta/Omega, light-angst, dan depersonalisasi. 
> 
> Untuk OC, Maki Katsuhiko, karena tempat lahir dan tumbuh-kembangnya, maka caranya memanggil kedua orang tuanya menyesuaikan dengan yang diajarkan dan sengaja saya tulis caranya berbahasa adalah percampuran antara dua bahasa (yang dominan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Jepang). 
> 
> Italic dalam satu adegan: flashback/kilas balik.

Dia memang kelam, tapi tidak murni hitam.

Atas nasibnya, dia tidak bersedih sekalipun tidak ditempatkan dalam warna sebercahaya putih.

Sakuma kira mungkin abu-abu, tapi Miyoshi sendiri tidak mau tahu.

Satu yang Sakuma tahu, Miyoshi tak punya waktu untuk acuh dipandang abu-abu; hanya berada di antara.

 

_“Kau mengerti, Sakuma? Ini adalah perang dan kau harus menang dari D-Agency!”_

 

*

 

_Sakuma menggeram kesakitan._

_Orang kurang ajar mana yang semena-mena melakukan tindak abusif pada bel pintu apartemennya dan menekannya repetitif hingga rasanya dunia meledak sampai ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur?_

_Membuang selimutnya yang berantakan kembali ke atas ranjang, Sakuma terhuyung bangun dengan mata setengah terpejam, keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan samar mendengar riuh-redam NYC jauh di bawah menenggelam suara tamu di balik pintu, beranjak menuju ke pintu dengan rentetan dampratan pertama yang berlesatan di kepalanya._

_Siapa pun di balik pintu itu, bersiaplah mati kena sembur amarahnya._

_Pesan moral atas peristiwa ini setelah nanti siapa pun itu di balik pintu dikonfrontasi golakan emosinya, jangan pernah bangunkan beruang yang baru tertidur, terutama yang dihunjam stress berkepanjangan dan dalam tekanan mental tingkat tinggi di hari eksekusi misi._

_Sakuma membanting pintu terbuka dan begitu pula mulutnya—_

 

“Good morning!”

“Ohayou gozaimasu, Maximus no Sakuma-san _. Lama tidak bertemu.”_

_—ternganga._

_“... Miyoshi!”_

_Yang diserukan namanya itu, antara marah dan terkejut dengan kewaspadaan nihil sebagai orang baru bangun tidur, menyimpul senyum tipis._

_“Sakuma-_ san _, perkenalkan.” Miyoshi menepuk punggung bayi yang Sakuma identifikasi sebagai mini dirinya. Ekspresi dan sorot matanya yang berbahaya menyengat kewaspadaan Sakuma untuk bangun lebih dulu daripada kesadaran atas dirinya sendiri. “Ini Katsuhiko, putramu.”_

 _Katsuhiko nyengir. Gigi-gigi seri mungil berjajar rapi dan putih berkilau. Pipi bulat disepuh semburat saat ia berujar dengan suara kanak-kanak yang renyah,_ “Nice to meet you, Chichi-ue!”

_Sakuma mengejap mata._

_Berdetik-detik tercecer sia-sia, bertanya ia mimpi atau tidak tapi kewarasannya yang walaupun baru bangun tidur tahu ini nyata, Sakuma merasa silau dengan dua sosok asing yang disinari cahaya matahari dari balik jendela bening dan cemerlang berlatar bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit._

_“... apa katamu tadi, Miyoshi?”_

_“Katsuhiko adalah anakmu, Sakuma-_ san _._

_Dunia punya banyak warna, ada berbagai macam sisi yang memungkinkan manusia terundang untuk mengeksplorasi._

_Salah satunya, adalah sisi antara nyata dan tak nyata._

_“_ Nan da to?!”

 

_—sebut saja: **gila**._

 

 

*

 

Ini adalah perang, dan enam bulan kemudian (kini) yang jauh di dalam hati,  Sakuma ragu apa dirinya bisa menang.

Suara _aku pulang_ tidak terdengar setelah derit pintu ditutup, Sakuma tak mendengar bahkan selang tapak kakinya menuju ruang keluarga selain tawa di antara hela napas yang menjengkelkannya.

“Puas kau menertawakanku, Miyoshi?”

Alisnya, keriut di sekitar kelopak matanya, bahkan dahinya berkerut dalam penolakan akan pengakuan ia memang telah kalah dan butuh bantuan. Kerut nan kedut kian implisit manakala yang baru pulang tidak lekas membantu, malah melenggang tenang.

“Oi, Miyoshi!” seru Sakuma. Dilihatnya sosok mungil—sedari tadi berbaring di hadapannya—kini bangun susah-payah dan berlari dengan pantat lembab terpampang yang sejak setengah jam lalu Sakuma berusaha memakaikannya popok. “Tunggu—ah!“

“Sebentar lagi _In the Night Garden_ mulai,” protes sosok mungil, replika mimpi buruk Sakuma dalam proporsi diperkecil, menggeliat ketika Sakuma mempertahankannya dalam pelukan.

Sakuma menepuk kepala dengan rambut coklat selembut beludru, persis seperti empu pewaris genetika rambut ini dan mengelusnya perlahan-lahan. “Tahu darimana sebentar lagi tontonanmu mulai?”

“Siapa pun yang terakhir pulang antara _Father_ atau _Chichi-ue_ , tandanya sebentar lagi mulai,” celoteh anak lelaki—yang bagi Sakuma—dengan artikulasi terlalu fasih daripada mayoritas batita seumurannya.

Bagi Sakuma, semua ini salah Miyoshi.

 Entah karena mewariskan genetika jeniusnya pada anak ini, membuatnya tidak bisa diatur dalam hal-hal normatif tanpa melogika dulu, tidak menjadikannya anak biasa yang mudah tunduk pada hukum absolut, atau mengajarinya tersenyum miring seculas kancil mungil mengelabui buaya seperti  saat ini.

“Aaah, _Chichi-ue_ cuma bikin rambut Hiko berantakan.”

“Hey, Hiko! _C’mere_!”

Batita yang dalam kurun tiga bulan akan menapak usia di digit ketiga itu mengelak dari tangan yang mengelusi kepalanya, lincah menyelinap dari kungkungan lengan ayahnya, menyambar piyama tidurnya kemudian berlari ke sofa tepat di depan televisi.

Sakuma mengejar anak yang tertawa secerah kunang-kunang berterbangan menyusuri padang-padang dalam dongeng pengantar tidur, berkelit dari jangkauannya segesit burung pipit menghindari tangan-tangan pemburu ilegal.  “Katsuhiko!”

Begitu Miyoshi melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, pandangannya melunak menemukan putranya berlari menghindari Sakuma—keduanya berputar-putar mengitari meja, Miyoshi menyadari bahkan Sakuma yang tampak seperti beruang besar ingin memangsa kancil itu tengah bercanda dengan Katsuhiko—seraya tertawa-tawa senakal anak-anak manusia sebayanya.

“Aaaah!”

“Tertangkap!” 

Tawa kanak-kanak menyerbak seperti semilir mantra ibu peri yang hidup hanya di dunia dongeng.

Sampai di sini, sempat terbersit pemikiran dalam benak Miyoshi, tidak butuh ibu peri untuk menyihir mimpi delusi agar  putranya bahagia. Cukup Sakuma yang menangkap Katsuhiko dalam pelukan dan menggelitiknya hingga ia menggelinjang tanpa menjerit mohon ampun, malah terkikik licik balas menggelitik.

Sakuma meredakan tawanya—dan ia baru sadar tawanya terdenyar entah sejak kapan—melihat Miyoshi menghampiri mereka. Dia duduk di sofa dan membekap Katsuhiko agar tak lari darinya lagi.

“Aku tidak mau dipakaikan oleh _Father_.”

Sakuma melirik putranya yang menggembungkan pipi dipulas semburat sewarna ceri, menariknya untuk mengecup liuk empuk menggemaskan itu. “ _Chichi_ belum bisa memakaikanmu, jadi biar _Father_ yang memakaikan—“

_“—i-ya-dda.”_

Lidahnya seperti anak yang terlahir untuk mencecap mozarella dan hamburger, kemudian dijejali shoyu dan ramen. Sejak kecil hidup di tanah asing, aksen Baratnya tidak bisa luntur sekalipun ia fasih melontarkan kosakata Timur.

Sisi positifnya, justru meningkatkan kesan menggemaskan mini-Miyoshi dengan mata yang persis  dengannya ini.

“Telanjang saja sampai flu.” Miyoshi telah terbiasa dengan putranya yang nyaris setiap waktu menggendayuti Sakuma. Duduk di sisi ayah-anak itu dalam spasi sofa besar yang tersisa seraya bersandar nyaman ke bantal, ia meraih remot televisi di meja. “ _Father_ yang menonton.”

Andai saja tidak terlalu bersimpati pada wajah horror Katsuhiko melihat lagu pembuka _In the Night Garden_ dengan dramatis diganti ke _channel_ berita, Sakuma akan mengomentari wajah anaknya ini lucu sekali. Nyaris menangis, tapi mustahil akan terisak-isak miris.

Sakuma tidak dan mungkin memang tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sepasang mata _royalblue_ oval horizontal yang membesar, berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya berkedut seiring kelopak mata berkerut. Ekspresi Katsuhiko menyebabkannya luput melihat tayangan gegap-gempita fenomena gerhana matahari sebentar lagi dan reaksi Miyoshi yang lekas mengganti _channel._

Karena—o-oh. Tidak. Ini tanda-tanda anak akan—

“ _No In the Night Garden; no sleep_ , _Father_.”

 _—God, this child._ Katsuhiko tidak akan pernah jadi anak biasa. Sakuma merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuknya ketika putranya menyipitkan mata pada Miyoshi yang duduk anggun membalas tatapan amarah kanak-kanaknya.

Miyoshi menopangkan dagu ke lututnya yang saling disilang, tatapan menyiratkan tantangan terlembut pada putra tunggalnya. “Tidak akan mengantuk, ‘Hiko?”

“Tidak.” Katsuhiko mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Miyoshi mengangguk, nada geli tersembunyi dalam tantangan untuk anak yang ia tahu benar tidak suka jika tidak menang, “Hmm. Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika tidak tidur semalaman?”

Katsuhiko mengempaskan pantatnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Sakuma—tanpa tahu ayahnya merasa beralih profesi menjadi singgasananya. “Main sama _Chichi-ue._ ”

“Telanjang?”

“Uhm-hm.”

“Semalaman?”

“Hm!”

_“Then good luck.”_

Sakuma bersimpati pada putranya dengan gembungan pipi makin masif dan kian memerah karena merasa telah kalah melihat Miyoshi tenang berpaling darinya.

Seharusnya Miyoshi merasakan sepasang mata lubuk samudera itu mengintainya dengan tatapan untuk menikung ketetapannya, tapi Miyoshi tidak tergugah—itulah yang Katsuhiko kira ketika mendapati ayahnya yang lain ini beranjak—dan sebaliknya Sakuma mengira karena inilah cara Miyoshi mengajarkan putra mereka untuk tidak jadi anak manja yang harus selalu dipenuhi apa pun yang ia mau.

Mengalihkan tatapan pada putranya, Sakuma melihat Katsuhiko yang goyah karena bersin disebabkan kedinginan tak memakai baju, dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca, pipi tergembung lesu, mata menyayu pilu, _‘Chichi-ue ... ’_

Sakuma menenggak salivanya, menghirup dalam, kemudian menyematkan tatapan ke punggung berbalut jas biru gelap yang makin menjauh. “Miyoshi, tunggu sebentar.”

Yang dipanggil tidak repot-repot membalik, hanya menolehkan kepala dengan pandangan mengerling tanpa minat padanya.

“Ini ... salahku,” Sakuma berdeham canggung dengan telunjuk menyaput pipi, “... karena belum bisa memakaikannya _pampers_ , dan lain-lain.“

Sejenak tidak ada tanggapan, dan Sakuma didera siksa karena sesaat Miyoshi hanya memerhatikan dalam diam.

“Kau harus memelajarinya, Sakuma- _san_.” Miyoshi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak Sakuma pahami saat itu, antara sinis atau miris, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau Sakuma. “Karena Katsuhiko maunya dipakaikan olehmu.”

Sakuma mendesah frustratif tatkala punggung berjas coklat kemerahan itu lenyap di balik pintu. Padahal bukan maunya terjebak dalam situasi dan kondisi ini, bukan kehendaknya memiliki anak, bukan keinginannya hidup serumah dengan eksistensi yang bahkan bukan separuh hati.

_(Hampa._

_Di hari misi nyaris dieksekusi._

_Siapa pun bisa memiliki anak berkromosom dengan rantai DNA dan gen dirinya, tanpa ia perlu mengenalnya atau terlibat dalam kehidupan sang anak._

_Seharusnya. Karena ia dijebak seperti seronde permainan poker tercurang, dan dengan waktu yang terus diraup masa lalu, Sakuma tidak menemukan jalan keluar._

_... atau mungkin, memang ia saja yang tidak ingin keluar.)_

 

“Maaf, Hiko.” Sakuma mengusap uraian coklat lembut yang jelas bukan berasal darinya, kecuali cermin matanya yang balik menatapnya sejernih dasar laut di bibir pantai.

“Kenapa minta maaf?” tanya Katsuhiko polos dengan suara yang memelan.

“Karena _Chichi_ belum bisa—“

“ _Chichi-ue_ tinggal belajar.”

“Tinggal belajar? Ah ... dari tadi _Chichi_ belajar denganmu, tapi katamu salah—kau merasa tidak nyaman. Pampers terbalik. Keringkan dulu. Pakaikan minyak, bedak, dan tidak ada yang benar.”

“Tapi C _hichi-ue_ memang salah, _Father_ tidak melakukannya begitu.”

“Berarti Father benar memakaikanmu?”

“Mm. _Chichi-ue_ bisa belajar dari _Father_ , atau _Uncles_ —”

“... oke, dari _Father_ saja. Jadi _Father_ harus memakaikanmu dulu supaya—”

“—Hiko maunya sama _Chichi-ue._ Huum.” Pipinya menggembung lagi dengan pandangan dipalingkan, mengingatkan Sakuma di hari-hari yang terlewati akhirnya memahami itulah yang Miyoshi lakukan jika merasa kesal.

Kalau bukan darah dagingnya sendiri, Sakuma dengan kecenderungan hipertensi pasti sudah memarahinya karena keras kepala padahal sudah bersin-bersin kedinginan. Ide untuk belajar dari seseorang yang hampir 24/7 menemukan segala cara untuk menertawakannya saja sudah memuakkannya. Ia mengembus panjang, memilih mengalah.

“Katsuhiko,” Sakuma memutar putranya untuk duduk di sofa yang tadi ditempati Miyoshi, tenang menatapnya dan berujar tegas, “kalau kau mau _Chichi_ bisa memakaikanmu, biarkan _Father_ mengajari Chichi dengan cara memakaikanmu.”

“ _Chichi-ue_ , kata _Sir_ Kaminaga, jalan itu bukan cuma satu.” –mungkin maksudnya jalan menuju Roma, cerna Sakuma sembari meneliti putranya yang masih berkeras kepala. “Berarti cara juga bukan cuma satu.”

“Memang ada banyak cara untuk belajar memakaikan baju pada bayi—ssst, Hiko, bagiku, kau memang masih bayi—dan _Chichi_ akan belajar untukmu, tapi kau perlu pakai baju sekarang dan yang bisa mengurusmu saat ini hanya _Father_ ,” terang Sakuma perlahan, sesederhana yang ia bisa terangkan untuk putra terlampau cerdasnya.

Sakuma tidak suka melihat bagaimana sayu dan kuyunya pandangan putranya padanya, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin anaknya sakit hanya karena tidak pakai baju.

 “... tapi Hiko maunya dengan _Chichi-ue_ ...” Lirihan Katsuhiko semayup.

 

_(Tuhan, salah siapakah dirinya jadi termagnet seutuhnya pada batita ini?)_

 

“Kau ini bicara apa? “ Sakuma tersenyum tipis, telunjuk mengetuk halus dahi yang persis sekali dengan Miyoshi, menatap hangat pada sepasang mata biru (darinya) redup. “ _Chichi_ tetap di sini, Katsuhiko.”

Seperti teriris sembilu tatkala pijar biru yang semula sebenderang lentera itu terkatup. Namun Sakuma merasakan sengat menyakitkan dalam dirinya (ini salahnya. _Salahnya._ ), yang tidak ia biarkan memengaruhinya, karena itulah ia menyalurkannya dalam elusan halus di punggung mungil yang bergetar digelayuti dingin.

“Jangan bilang tidak mau lagi dipakaikan baju oleh _Father_ , ‘Hiko.” Sakuma merangkuh putra mungilnya dalam pelukan erat.

Katsuhiko mendengarkan suara dalam menenangkan. Serak yang tidak ia pahami karena ia diraup oleh sisipan beratnya perasaan dari yang ayahnya katakan.

 _Father_ yang memandikanmu, memakaikanmu pampers, baju, dan sepatu.

Dia yang menyisiri rambutmu, membuatkanmu susu, menggendongmu.

Dia yang paling sabar menjawab semua pertanyaanmu ketika orang lain jengkel dan membentakmu agar diam karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Dia yang menemanimu menonton _Upsy-Daisy_ berputar di taman impan.

Hanya Father yang bersamamu menghitung bintang-bintang dan cahaya lampu kota, bersenandung  sampai kau tertidur.

_(Jangan katakan kau tidak mau dengan Father lagi, padahal yang selama ini bersamamu adalah dia, Katsuhiko.)_

Sakuma tidak bisa melihat ekspresi putranya yang membenamkan wajah ke dadanya dan menarik kaus tidurnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan anggukan pelan nan sesal anaknya yang berbisik maaf.

Dia mengerti, tidak sepantasnya batita semuda ini dilesaki hal-hal yang belum saatnya ia mengerti. Sakuma hanya ingin ia jadi anak biasa yang bertumbuh-kembang seperti anak biasa sekalipun ini adalah perkara perang dan gentingnya regenerasi. Sekalipun Katsuhiko tidak akan ada jika tidak karena problema dunia.

Namun Sakuma tidak berpengalaman memiliki anak. Ia tidak pernah berencana, karena hidupnya ia dedikasikan demi misi untuk kepentingan negara. Dia memprioritaskan kepentingan golongan atas kehidupannya sendiri, tapi kini di sinilah ia—

“... minta maaf pada _Father,_ Katsuhiko. Kau juga harus pakai baju, kalau tidak nanti kaukena flu.”

—tersenyum pada replika mini lawannya dalam perang ini yang Sakuma harus menang darinya; pada putra mereka.

“Uhm ... kalau _Father_ marah pada—ha- ... a— ... ah—” Bersin kencang. Katsuhiko mulai menggigil meskipun ia dalam pelukan ayahnya. 

Sakuma tanpa ragu membiarkan bersit putranya disapu oleh jejarinya. “Dia tidak akan marah kalau kau benar-benar minta maaf padanya.”

Keduanya tidak tahu seseorang yang telah berdiri bersandar ke dinding usai berganti baju dan mengambil perlengkapan bayi, dengan sudut mulut terpalut ke penghujung matanya  yang turut melengkung lembut, mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Sebelumnya, Miyoshi tidak mengapresiasi eksistensi lain yang menjarah seluruh perhatian putranya hingga posisinya sebagai poros kehidupan anaknya mulai berotasi pada Sakuma. Hingga ia tersadar, rencana yang ia berdedikasi sebagai sukarelawan untuk kepentingan golongan, memusaranya lebih dari sekadar sebagai sukarelawan.

Namun merekahkan benih kehidupan lain dalam dirinya, merawatnya, mengasuhnya, frustratif sejak kelahirannya hingga akhirnya belajar menerimanya, dan abstraksi hati atas eksistensi putranya mewujudkan perasaan yang Miyoshi singkirkan sejak ia memutuskan untuk berdedikasi dalam profesinya.

Miyoshi tidak pernah keberatan untuk berada hanya di antara, tapi ia tidak pernah menyenanginya jika Sakuma yang membuatnya hanya di antaranya dan Katsuhiko.

Ketika mendengar anaknya berkata akan meminta maaf padanya, Miyoshi membiarkan perasaan itu tetap demikian—dan ia akan memenangkan baik pertentangan pandangan kedua pihak maupun putranya sendiri—sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu dan menikmati kedua penghuni lain rumah ini yang sontak terkejut karena kehadirannya.

Miyoshi menaruh semua perlengkapan bayi ke meja—masih merasakan keserakahan memiliki putranya untuk dirinya sendiri, instingtif secara protektif—dan mengerling pada sepasang mata identikal yang menekuninya.

Dilihatnya Sakuma membuka pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggung mungil Katsuhiko yang terbersin mengucapkan maaf padanya dengan lirih tersedih—“Maaf, _Father_.” yang tak fasih—dan memandangnya seperti sebegini perih.

Objek misi seharusnya tidak membuat Miyoshi merasa sosok mungil ini bertransformasi seperti bintang kecil yang terlampau kejam memilih jatuh menghantamnya, meneranginya, membuatnya merasa bukan seperti dirinya tatkala tangan mungil terjulur berharap dipeluk olehnya.

Miyoshi tidak menangguhnya karena inilah yang ia inginkan setiap melihat Sakuma selalu mendekap putranya, merangkum Katsuhiko dalam pelukannya, mencium pucuk kepala berharum shampoo anak-anak, kemudian melabuh kecupan di pipi sekenyal jeli.

Jika tidak karena perhatiannya tanpa sengaja dirampas Katsuhiko yang berbaring tertelungkup di perut dengan kepala bersandar di dadanya, meremas pelan kausnya, mengingatkan Miyoshi seperti dulu Katsuhiko masih berada dalam dirinya dan bisa jadi memeluknya juga seperti ini, mungkin ia akan menyeringai menghina pada Sakuma yang memandang dengan iri (dan sayang).

Sakuma sering memerhatikan Katsuhiko di setiap momen ketika putranya tidak menolak dipeluk Miyoshi.

Cara Katsuhiko setiap memeluk Miyoshi, persis seperti bayi dalam kandungan yang merapat memeluk dinding perut ibunya. Cara Miyoshi yang tenang membelai punggung anaknya, seperti orang tua yang begitu sayang bersenandung menidurkan anaknya dalam pelukan.

Ada sesuatu yang berharga, Sakuma temukan setiap melihat interaksi sunyi  ini yang jarang terjadi.

Sayang sekali, itu pun karena dirinya. Sakuma tidak merasa harus berada di antara keduanya, sekalipun terkadang dalam momen terhorror ia tersadar menginginkannya, tapi jika tidak seperti ini, mungkin ia tidak akan mengerti ikatan yang tidak akan Katsuhiko miliki dengannya.

“Dingin ...”

Serahkan pada Katsuhiko yang menghancurkan momen mengharukan barusan.

Sakuma mendesah kecewa, tidak seperti Miyoshi yang sudah biasa dengan tabiatnya dan hanya tersenyum lunak.

Miyoshi membantu putranya untuk berdiri di antaranya dan Sakuma. _“Please behave, Little Prince.”_

 _“I am, Father.”_ Volume tawa Miyoshi naik senada manakala putranya menjawab dengan kedipan sebelah mata seakan gemintang terpercik dari matanya.

“Belajar dari mana seperti itu, hm?” Miyoshi memegangi tangan mungil yang bertopang pada genggaman tanganya untuk berdiri di sofa dan bersandar ke bantal, meraih benda-benda yang ia taruh di meja.

“ _Uncle_ _God_ ,” jawabnya polos.

“Kaminaga harusnya mengajarkan hal yang lebih baik padamu, pertama dengan mengubah caranya mengajarkanmu untuk memanggilnya. _Kami_ tidak ditulis dengan kanji yang sama dengan God.”

“Tapi Hiko lebih suka yang _Uncle God_ ajarkan, _unlike_ _Two-Faces Uncle.”_

“ _Uncle_ Jitsui, Hiko.”

_“Sadist Uncle.”_

“Katsuhiko.”

“ _Fine, Uncle_ Jitsui.”

Sakuma mengejapkan mata ketika Miyoshi menyerahkan tangan mungil itu padanya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan putra mereka sembari memerhatikan Miyoshi menarik bantal bayi di atas meja untuk ditaruh ke sofa, kemudian membaringkan Katsuhiko dengan kepala beralaskan bantal itu.

“Sakuma- _san_.” 

Sakuma mengenyahkan kelibatan perasaan tak menyenangkan karena Miyoshi tidak lagi ekspresif tatkala mengerlingnya, tenang bicara padanya, seakan ia musuh dalam selimut –walaupun memang demikian—yang dapat menerjangnya dalam waktu-waktu tak terduga.

“Bagian karet popok ini harus kaulonggarkan, seperti ini.” Miyoshi mempraktikkan cara melonggarkan kedua rongga untuk kaki bayi dengan cara menyelipkan kedua tangannya dan meregangkannya dalam gerakan memutar. “Ini harus kaulakukan, kalau tidak, kulit sensitif di pangkal paha Katsuhiko akan iritasi.”

Sakuma memerhatikannya dengan seksama, sesekali mengangguk jika ia sudah paham.

Miyoshi meletakkan popok di dekat kepala putra mereka dengan timbre jernih anak-anaknya menyanyikan lagu pembuka acara kesukaannya— _In the Night Garden_ —lalu meraih handuk berbahan lembut.

Katsuhiko tidak protes ketika kakinya dikangkang dan dihanduki dengan cermat, tidak sekalipun Miyoshi meraih kedua kakinya dengan tangan kiri untuk ditarik ke atas perlahan tanpa menyakitinya sampai pantatnya terangkat agar bisa dihanduki. Batita itu pun tidak berteriak marah ketika digulingkan perlahan berganti posisi untuk tengkurap.

“Balurkan ini di punggungnya.” Miyoshi meraih sebotol minyak penghangat untuk anak-anak, menumpahkan kemudian meratakan ke seluruh punggung putranya yang mengayunkan kaki seperti tengah berenang. “Setelah itu, kautiup atau kipasi agar cepat mengering.”

“Mengapa harus begini?” Sakuma meniupi punggung putra mereka seperti yang Miyoshi ajarkan, walaupun ada sesuatu yang teramat keliru melihat bagaimana bibir Miyoshi sama sekali tidak inosen  tatkala meniup punggung yang menyepoikan wangi segar menghangatkan.

“Karena kalau langsung dipakaikan bedak, nanti malah akan menggumpal dan lengket.” Miyoshi mengerling sekilas dan memundurkan kepalanya, merasa tidak sepantasnya memerhatikan bagaimana Sakuma meniupi putranya yang tengkurap dan berpikir harusnya mereka bertukar posisi, tapi dalam _setting_ yang lebih intim. “Katsuhiko tidak suka itu.”

“Punggungnya saja?” Sakuma menekan hasrat yang mencuat ke permukaan dengan mencubit pelan pipi putranya.

Miyoshi mengambil botol bedak, menaburkan material putih lembut serupa salju dengan wangi _yoghurt_ susu ke punggung putranya, mengusapkannya secara merata hingga ke pantat bulatnya. “Tidak. Bagian depan badannya juga.”

“Caranya sama seperti yang tadi kaukatakan?” Sakuma meratakan bedak yang Miyoshi tuangkan lagi, refleks memandang Miyoshi ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja bersinggungan.

Miyoshi hanya mengangguk dan tak merespons apa-apa atas tatapan Sakuma, menarik tangannya, menepuk lekuk empuk putranya. _“Baby, please roll over.”_

Katsuhiko menggeleng-geleng seperti orang dewasa dalam iklan pewangi pakaian yang mengomentari detergen tidak memaksimalkan hasil cuci baju, tidak sadar tingkahnya menggemaskan untuk siapa pun yang melihatnya. _“_ Hiko bukan bayi lagi, kenapa _Father_ dan _Chichi-ue_ selalu bilang Hiko bayi yang bisanya cuma—“

“Hm? _Chichi-ue_ juga bilang kau masih bayi?” Miyoshi menyela, kemudian mengerling pada yang membahasakan dirinya Chichi-ue pada Katsuhiko.

 _“—sou yo!_ ” seru putra dari kedua pria itu dengan bahasa Jepang berlogat Barat.

Sakuma tidak menyadari lirikan Miyoshi, menahan kedua kaki batitanya yang bergerak-gerak tak mau diam untuk dibedaki.  “Kau memang masih bayi, ‘Hiko.”

 _“I. Am. Not.”_ Katsuhiko menggembungkan pipi, mendengus karena melihat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum mengesalkan atas perkataannya, lalu memalingkan kepala. “ _Fine, not anymore._ Hmph!” 

Sakuma tertawa samar tanpa sadar—yang Miyoshi sadari—melihat putranya beringsut dengan bokongnya terbusung lebih dulu, ia gemas menepuknya juga dan Katsuhiko menyerukan protes  sembari berguling memutar badannya.

Tawanya lebih eksplisit tatkala melihat Katsuhiko seperti anjing laut yang bergerak malas dengan kedua tangan tepat di bawah pipinya, merebahkan diri ke kembali ke bantalnya dan sofa. Dia meniru yang tadi Miyoshi ajarkan padanya satu per satu, sesekali menggelitik perut Katsuhiko yang balas melarikan jemari di tangannya.

Katsuhiko menguap lebar ketika sesi gelitikan berhenti dan Miyoshi mendirikannya, dibantu oleh Sakuma, meloloskan kedua kakinya dalam kedua sela di popok, menaikkan popoknya seperti celana hingga menutupi perutnya yang mulai hangat karena polesan minyak penghangat dan bedak.

“Kalau pakai _pampers_ yang satu lagi dengan plester, pastikan plesternya ditarik ke bagian antara pinggang dan perutnya. Jangan terlalu kencang karena nanti malah membuat Katsuhiko tidak bebas bergerak, tapi juga jangan direkatkan terlalu renggang, karena bisa merosot dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.”

“Bagaimana kalau nanti ajari aku lagi?”

 “Tentu, kalau ada waktu.”

“Aah.”

Batita itu merasakan banyak tangan di badannya, memakaikan piyama padanya. Menyisiri rambutnya, bahkan mengusapkan wajahnya dengan bedak meskipun sudah biasa ia menggembungkan pipi dan protes tidak suka.  

Sakuma mencium, hampir gemas, pada pipi yang menyemilir wangi bedak anak-anak. “Kau ini tinggal dipakaikan saja, banyak bicara,” katanya, berpura-pura tak terkesan.

 _“Behave, Katsuhiko,”_ tegur Miyoshi yang menyingkirkan semua perlengkapan merawat putranya itu kembali ke meja.

Katsuhiko bersidekap meniru orang dewasa yang ia kira itu adalah gestur amarah. _“I do!”_

Miyoshi menghadapkan cermin tangan berwarna merah tepat ke depan wajah putranya. Ganti dirinya yang menghela tawa tipis melihat Sakuma mengambur karbondioksida mengamati pengaruhnya pada putranya, pipi menggemaskannya merona saat ia memegangi cermin dan menatapi refleksinya sendiri.

“Miyoshi, jangan ajarkan dia—“

Kata-kata Sakuma terputus melihat kemilau cahaya mengitari putranya, berkelap-kelip, tidak seperti rona di pipinya dan kekaguman pada rupanya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu harus menegur atau berkomentar, dan Miyoshi meninggalkannya dengan Katsuhiko yang terpesona memandangi cermin untuk merapikan perlengkapan bayi.

Segaris senyum sinis tertera di bibir Miyoshi, menyebabkan Sakuma merasakan kekalahan (dan kehilangan) lagi.

“ _Father_ , Hiko boleh—“

“Ya.”

 _Yes!_ Mungkin itu pula yang ingin Sakuma serukan seperti Katsuhiko saat putranya itu mendengar tanggapan Miyoshi, karena putranya berhenti dengan perilaku narsistik yang mungkin genetik dan meminta padanya untuk mengganti channel TV kembali ke acaranya.

Sakuma menarik putranya yang sekarang begitu wangi, duduk manis di pangkuannya tersihir menyerap semua yang tersaji di layar televisi. Mengecupi ubun-ubun diseraki helai coklat sesekali, dia yang menguap karena bosan menonton acara anak-anak itu.

Sakuma tersentak ketika ruang tamu berubah remang, hanya terang oleh cahaya televisi karena lampu ruang tamu dipadamkan. Dilihatnya siluet yang beranjak menyeruak dari gelap, menghampirinya dan Katsuhiko yang hanya teralih sebentar.

Bibirnya terasa kering. Siluet itu mengocok botol susu, membuka tutup botol, membalikkannya untuk diteteskan ke telapak tangan, kemudian mencicipinya dalam jilatan lamban untuk mengecek ketepatan suhu agar tak membakar lidah putra mereka, yang sayangnya terlihat seperti jilatan kucing pada majikannya dengan mata berpendar non-inosen dalam kegelapan.

Sakuma menenggak saliva, menekan gelegak hormonnya sendiri, feromon luar biasa  dan peperangan non-verbal yang Miyoshi inisiasi. Terlebih ketika Miyoshi duduk di sisinya, menyerahkan botol susu itu padanya.

Sakuma menetralisir serangan eksternal maupun internal itu dengan mengambil susu, kemudian  memegangi botol susu pada Katsuhiko yang tidak melepas mata dari layar televisi meskipun meneguk susu formula vanilla buatan Miyoshi.

Memandangi acara Katsuhiko hanya menyaruknya pada kantuk. Sakuma terkantuk melirik ke samping, matanya melebar sekilas melihat Miyoshi menangkup kepalan tangannya ke depan mulut menyembunyikan kuapan ringan.

Cahaya televisi menderai lika-liku simetris wajah sempurna pria di sisinya. Dahinya, uraian lembut anak-anak rambut, hidung mancung, tulang pipi yang tinggi, dagu dan garis rahang maskulin, katupan bibirnya yang merah dan mungkin bisa lebih merah berseri jika dikulumi atau dilumat lambat-lambat.

Bunyi mulut mungil melepas dot, memecah gelembung susu dalam botol (dan ketidakfokusan Sakuma selain pada segaris bibir lain), ketika dia bergumam kelelahan, “ _Father.”_

Yang menyentak Sakuma adalah denting lagu pembuka acara liliput imut empat warna dan Katsuhiko bangkit meninggalkannya untuk berpindah ke pelukan Miyoshi yang menyambutnya dalam pelukan.

Miyoshi berdiri dengan lengan merengkuh putranya dalam pelukan, bertanya perlahan, “Kau masih ingin menonton, Sakuma- _san_?”

Butuh upaya keras dan jerih-payah profesionalitas untuk berlaku seolah tidak terjadi (memikirkan) apa-apa, tapi Sakuma kira ia berhasil melakukannya dari mata cermat Miyoshi yang tersemat padanya.

“ _Father_ ...” Mulut mungil itu menguap lebar yang ditutupi oleh jemari Miyoshi, “... ‘ngantuk.” –lalu mulutnya kembali mengulum dot botol susu miliknya.

Miyoshi bergumam—non-verbal  seraya jejari menyusuri untaian rambut lembut putranya—ringan menenangkan.

Sejak awal, Miyoshi tidak pernah menyukai wangi bayi, perpaduan wangi minyak penghangat, bedak, sabun, dan susu menyembulkan bau memualkan nan memuakkan.

Namun tidak seperti berhari-hari lalu, kini Katsuhiko hadir menjadi pengecualian lain (selain yang kini tengah menatapnya) yang Miyoshi tidak keberatan untuk terima.

Sakuma mendongak, pandangan seketika melunak melihat Miyoshi menggendong Katsuhiko yang merebahkan kepala ke bahu pria itu. Putra mereka menyerah dibujuk rayu kantuk, mata mulai terbuka-terpejam meskipun mulutnya masih tekun meneguk susu.

“Kau, Miyoshi?”

Yang ditanya menjawab dengan mengetuk botol susu putra mereka yang dipegangi olehnya. Sakuma memandangi Miyoshi yang begitu tenang menjadi sandaran untuk Katsuhiko.

Sakuma membalas lambaian setengah mengantuk Katsuhiko, menyayangkan ia hanya bisa melihat wajah mengantuk anaknya dan tidak dengan raut wajah Miyoshi yang memunggunginya berjalan menjauh.

Samar ia mendengar langkah ringan Miyoshi mengeriati anak-anak tangga, naik ke lantai dua, derit pintu kamar tidur mereka, dan yang tersisa hanya suara televisi.

Sesaat Sakuma menyaksikan acara itu, memahami mengapa putranya tak tertarik acara ini dan membuatnya mengantuk, Sakuma mematikan televisi dan mengambil bantal bayi yang tadi dipakai untuk mengganjal kepala anaknya, berjalan ke kamar tidur keluarga kecilnya.

Sesampainya ia dikamar, Sakuma menutup pintu dan melihat putranya dalam posisi seperti tadi ketika meminta maaf pada Miyoshi, menoleh padanya dengan mata merekah cerah sesaat—tidak seperti Miyoshi yang tampak terkejut (dan Miyoshi seharusnya lebih sering terlihat seperti itu, jika saja Sakuma bisa memanipulasinya berekspresi seperti ini lagi) karena kehadirannya.

Ranjang berkeriat ditekan lutut, menyibak selimut, Sakuma tenggelam ke dalamnya dan menyamankan posisinya yang menghadap ke samping. Siku tertanam ke bantal, menumpu tangan yang menopang kepalanya, dan satu tangan lagi menyambut uluran tangan mungil putranya untuk ia genggam erat-erat.

Entah berapa waktu berlalu selagi Sakuma merenungi keluarga kecil yang iamiliki, susu dalam botol habis ditandas. Miyoshi meletakkan botol ke _buffet_ di sisi tempat tidur, lalu membelai kepala putranya yang menelungkup di atasnya dan bertanya padanya dalam bahasa yang paling dikuasainya.

Bagaimana cara mengucapkan semoga mimpi indah dalam bahasa ibunya dan pria yang menggenggam tangannya. Miyoshi bertanya mengapa ia tidak mengucapkan sweet dreams seperti biasa, dan Katsuhiko menjawab disela kuap, ia ingin tahu sesuatu yang baru—yang belum ia tahu.

Katsuhiko selalu saja seperti itu. Jika orang lain yang berada di posisinya—yang bukan siapa pun yang mengenalnya—dan telah beberapa kali Sakuma saksikan terjadi, mereka akan jengkel menatapi putranya dan menyentak kesal karena terus digerayangi tanya olehnya.

Sakuma memang acapkali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang Katsuhiko lontarkan.

Mengapa warna rambut Chichi-ue tidak coklat juga. Mengapa lampu lebih terang dari bintang. Mengapa baru sekarang Sakuma bersama mereka. Mengapa Sakuma tidak pernah mengantarnya ke sekolah. Mengapa wangi yang ia hirup di setiap orang itu berbeda tapi terkadang baunya bisa sama. Mengapa Miyoshi yang selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah. Mengapa pesawat bisa terbang seperti burung. Mengapa roti dan daun bentuknya berbeda-beda.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak pernah berhenti. Mayoritas anak seusianya bahkan di atas usianya tidak mampu mengejar pola pikir anaknya yang merimba liar, penasaran, ingin semua pertanyaannya dijawab.

Bisa jadi orang dewasa pun berhasrat melemparkan anak ini keluar dari jendela agar berhenti merentetkan pertanyaan.

Kedua mata royalblue kanak-kanak itu memaksa dirinya berkonsentrasi kendati yang diinginkannya hanya ditimang mimpi. _“O... yas’ ...mansae?”_

 _“O-ya-su-mi-na-sai,_ Hiko _,”_ ujar Miyoshi sabar, menekan per suku kata agar putranya benar-benar mendengar dan sempurna mengucapkannya.

 _“_ Atau _...”_ Sakuma meremas tangannya agar putranya menoleh padanya, tersenyum kecil melihat putranya berlatih agar tak terbelit lidahnya sendiri, “... agar lebih mudah, cukup katakan: _o-ya-su-mi_.” Dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa Miyoshi menggeleng kecil mendengarnya.

Katsuhiko menggeleng pada Sakuma, kemudian ia mulai mengeja lagi, _“Oya ... -su ... -man ... sae?”_

Miyoshi  menggeleng kecil.  _“O- ... –ya ... –su ... –mi ... –na .... –sai.”_

_“Oyasu ... man ... sa-i?”_

_“O-ya ... –su-mi ... –na- ... -sai.”_

_“Oya ... -sumi  ... –nasai?”_

Miyoshi tersenyum tipis. “Itu benar, Hiko.”

Katsuhiko bergumam tiga kali lagi, tidak menyerah hanya karena diberi cara termudah, dan akhirnya senyumnya terbit pada kedua pria yang sabar melatihnya terdiam mendengarnya dapat mengucapkannya dengan fasih.

 _“Oyasuminasai_ , _Father, Chichi-ue.”_

Sakuma tidak mengerti sesak yang terjejak dalam dirinya mendengar putranya mengucapkan itu padanya. Ia balas berbisik dalam bahasa yang sama, dan tahu kilat di mata putranya adalah ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Jawaban Miyoshi lebih ringan, percaya putranya pasti bisa berbahasa dengan sempurna, diiringi kecupan di kening putranya. “ _Oyasumi_ , Katsuhiko.”

Sepasang mata biru gelap melembut ketika kedua selaput pelangi sewarna dengannya yang terkantuk-kantuk itu, redup menatap atap kamar sembari mengulangi lagi apa yang berkali-kali mereka bisikkan padanya.

Katsuhiko bangun sekali lagi, merubuhkan diri di antara kedua orang tuanya. Senyumnya sepolos dan seterang cahaya matahari pertama kali, memeluk tangan kedua ayahnya dan mengembus puas.

“Tidur di antara kami, suatu hari nanti saat kau sudah besar—“ Hanya Sakuma dalam kamar itu yang mendapatkan decit pahit di kalimat terakhir Miyoshi dari jedanya, “—kau akan malu, ‘Hiko.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena begitulah anak lelaki begitu dia sudah besar.”

“... Hiko tidak... ‘gitu.”

“Saat ini.”

“Nanti juga ... ‘dak.”

“Meskipun _Father_ akan terus mengingatkanmu?”

Miyoshi berbaring miring, menghadap putranya yang tenteram mengatup mata tidak mengedarkan pandangan pada kedua tangan di atas perut naik-turun teratur, membiarkan hitam di matanya yang tertutup terbias royalblue batitanya.

Kalau saja tangannya tidak digenggam Katsuhiko, mungkin tangan Sakuma akan terentang untuk memeluk putranya. Atau terjulur menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut hitam yang terserak sedikit menutupi matanya yang sedikit terhalang menekuri wajah Miyoshi.

“Sakuma- _san_.”

“Ya?”

“Lusa atau tiga-empat hari lagi, aku harus pergi.”

“Pekerjaan di D-Kikan?”

“Ya.”

Bisa saja Miyoshi tidak mengatakan kejujuran, tapi dengan ketenangan dan matanya yang terpejam, Sakuma dicegahnya mencari tahu benar tidaknya ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Apa pun itu, tetap tidak menjelaskan mengapa esensi Miyoshi yang kehilangan stabilitas merasukinya, memengaruhinya, menyeduksi pribadi yang Sakuma kekang untuk tidak memilikinya berontak, menggeram, frustratif ingin melanggar batas tak kasatmata yang ada di antara mereka.

Sakuma mengeratkan genggaman pada batita yang damai dibuai mimpi. “Katsuhiko akan kesepian.” 

Tanpa membuka mata, Miyoshi tergelak halus sekilas saja. “Itu hanya dirasakan Katsuhiko setiap kau dalam periodemu.”

—katanya seperti tuduhan, Sakuma memenangkan hati objek misi yang Miyoshi hadirkan ke dunia ini. Katanya seperti kecemburuan, yang hanya sisipan karena Miyoshi tidak akan mengakuinya. Katanya seperti perih dan hina, karena putranya terpaut sepenuhnya pada Sakuma.

Sakuma tidak bisa berkata-kata atas apa yang Miyoshi katakan.

_Aku yang kesepian._

Sakuma membayangkan dia berkata seperti itu, dan tanggapan Miyoshi. Mungkin akan menampilkan wajah yang Sakuma reliefkan dalam lubuk memorinya, ekspresi langka Miyoshi yang tidak menyadari dirinya menghilangkan sebait dentam jauh di dalam larikan rusuknya.

Atau yang pasti terjadi, pikir Sakuma getir, Miyoshi akan menertawakannya. Dihembusnya napas, kemudian memejam mata.

“Kalaupun bukan Katsuhiko, ada yang merasakannya, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma mengira tanggapan atas perkataannya ialah hinaan atau godaan. Dia menanti, tak satu pun terjadi. Lambat-lain ia terlelap, kemudian jauh ke dalam malam setelah itu tetap senyap.

 

 

—dan Sakuma luput melihat ekspresi yang ingin dilihatnya, sekali lagi menggurati ekspresi Miyoshi.

 

*

 

Greaterst.

Gedung setinggi 70 lantai itu, berdasarkan interior luarnya, hanya terlihat serupa bangunan kedutaan atau kantor kenegaraan berlokasi di distrik tersibuk ibukota. Pada kenyataannya, gedung ini adalah poros satu sisi dunia yang tersembunyi dari dunia.

Disebut sebagai gravitasi dunia, tapi tidak diperuntukkan umat manusia.

Greaterst sederhananya adalah rumah yang menghimpun organisasi-organisasi sedunia. Institusi dunia setara Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, tapi bukan bangsa manusia. Greaterst menaungi perserikatan antara organisasi-organisasi sedunia khusus untuk weremanity, melindungi bangsa yang hanya berjumlah satu persen dari 75 milyar penduduk bumi berdasarkan sensus tahun terkini.

Di antara semua organisasi di seluruh negara, tidak mengherankan organisasi yang merepresentasi tiap negara cenderung untuk saling beraliansi berdasarkan kesamaan ideologi ataupun riwayat relasi dengan sejarah mendunia.

Sebagaimana setiap komunitas selalu ada pro dan kontra, begitu pula dengan pertentangan perspektif. Perbedaan pandangan yang fundamental menimbulkan konflik berkepanjangan dan perpecahan dalam badan institusi Greaterst.

Konflik paling sensitif ialah perkara regenerasi.

Sejak zaman pra-sejarah, populasi weremanity diyakini jauh lebih rendah dari jumlah paus biru yang beranak-pinak menduduki tahta terpuncak rantai makanan di bioma samudera.

Weremanity cenderung menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Hanya segelintir manusia biasa yang tahu tentang eksistensi weremanity, dan Greaterst yang melindungi weremanity dari ekspos karena hieroglif  di situs peninggalan peradaban kuno, logograf dan alfabet zaman batu mengilustrasikan bahwa dulu weremanity dipuja-puja sebagai dewa.

Hal ini menyebabkan weremanity banyak dieksekusi agar dijatuhkan dari tahta yang semula mahkota selalu bertempat di kepala mereka. Akibatnya weremanity pada masa itu mengalami kemunduran luar biasa (nyaris punah dan hanya jadi legenda) sementara kemajuan manusia terus mengglobal, maka dari itulah mereka mengisolasi diri dan merahasiakan identitas.

Seiring arus perkembangan zaman dan kini globalisasi, ribuan tahun kemudian, weremanity telah membaur dengan manusia biasa kendati tetap menjaga jarak untuk alasan esensial. Seperti tidak ingin terjadi ekploitasi weremanity sebagai were-weapon—walau pernah diujicoba dalam perang dunia sebagai pasukan perang—mengingat mereka jauh lebih kuat dan cerdas dari manusia biasa.

Belum lagi pelelangan gelap weremanity sebagai spesimen eksotis dunia, jual-beli di underground  untuk jadi koleksi pribadi. Weremanity-trafficking, dipekerjakan untuk kepentingan umat manusia biasa yang bila telah berkehendak bisa jadi begitu keji.  Dijadikan studi spesies dan objek eksperimen tidak ubahnya seperti tikus Lab. Dikambinghitamkan sebagai dalang aksi terorisme.

Segelintir isu utama yang mendunia itu menimbulkan konflik pelik berkepanjangan.

Di luar semua masalah itu, weremanity juga mengalami krisis kritis akibat tingkat keberhasilan fertilisasi yang rendah dan rentan kegagalan anak dilahirkan berhasil mendewasa karena genetika yang adaptatif seiring perkembangan zaman.

Dikompori provokasi oleh organisasi Maximus. Seperti kemiliteran, pelindung sekaligus penindak keberlangsungan eksistensi weremanity, memutuskan untuk meningkatkan populasi weremanity secara masif untuk mengakhiri sejarah panjang penderitaan mereka yang berbeda dari manusia biasa.

Sampai pada target tertinggi: mendominasi populasi kehidupan di dunia.

Sakuma adalah alfa-alfa yang tergabung dalam organisasi yang berpegang teguh terhadap peninggalan sejarah dan riwayat yang diceritakan dari waktu ke waktu, sebagai salah satu agen dari tim inti yang berperan penting dalam menyelamatkan peradaban weremanity.

Sama seperti pendahulu dan sistem yang dijejalkan padanya dari kecil, kepercayaan terhadap soul-bonding, soul-mate, dan jika soul-mate mati maka yang ditinggal hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa, tertanam dalam dirinya serunut alfabet.

Organisasi ini menyadari tingkat fertilisasi yang rendah saja sudah jadi penghalang regenerasi weremanity, karena itulah, agar tidak mengangkangi kepercayaan soul-bonding dan soul-mate, mereka hendak memanfaatkan semua omega (karena mereka berada dalam strata terendah di rantai ekosistem weremanity), baik itu omega-omega maupun beta-omega, untuk dimaksimalkan kemampuan beregenerasinya.

Untuk mewujudkan target tertinggi, generasi biasa saja tidak mungkin bisa. Karena itulah Maximus mendulang dana dari organisasi satu perspektif, menyaring pemilik gen dominan terbaik (Alfa-alfa, alfa-beta, dan yang paling istimewa: alfa-omega), meminta mereka berdedikasi dalam misi untuk menjadi pendonor sperma agar gen terbaik dalam diri mereka dapat dijejalkan pada organisme pemilik genetika terendah dari spesies omega.

Sakuma sebagai weremanity dengan gen alfa-alfa termasuk dalam misi tersebut bersama timnya. Sukarela menjadi pendonor sperma agar tim peneliti Maximus dapat mengekstrasi gennya untuk _Grand Strategy_ dalam misi regenerasi ini, dan di satu sisi didaulat oleh Senat Maximus untuk mengawasi organisasi kecil fluensif yang bernaung di Maximus tapi memiliki ideologi oposisi dari organisasi mereka, Agensi D.

D-Kikan, demikian Sakuma menyebutnya—karena ia baru tahu mayoritas anggotanya keturununan Jepang sama sepertinya atau memang mereka fasih berbahasa Jepang, entahlah, Sakuma tak tahu.

D-Kikan berpandangan sama seperti seluruh organisasi naungan Greaterst lainnya, regenerasi dalam weremanity amatlah krusial.

Namun mereka tidak percaya bahwa mating harus dilakukan dengan soul-mate ataupun mating sama dengan soul-bonding. Tidak pula mereka percaya bahwa jika soul-mate mati, maka pasangan weremanity yang ditinggal mati hanya akan jadi jasad yang bernapas tapi tak lagi berakal.

D-Kikan pun berpandangan bahwa gen apa pun, alfa-alfa, alfa-beta, alfa-omega, beta-omega, beta-beta, dan omega-omega, semua adalah sederajat. Weremanity sederajat dengan ras manusia biasa. Tidak perlu meningkatkan populasi weremanity mendominasi dunia.

Mereka pun berpandangan weremanity bisa mating dengan siapa saja yang dianggap setara dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih biasa, dan bisa berpisah yang sama saja dengan perceraian manusia biasa.

Ideologi D-Kikan mencuatkan pertentangan untuk ideologi pro regenerasi mendominansi dunia milik Maximus.

Mereka dianggap penghalang, tapi tak benar-benar bisa dilenyapkan.

Mengingat karena pemrakarsa Agensi D adalah seorang alfa-alfa yang juga memiliki pangkat tertinggi dalam badan organisasi Maximus, Yuuki—entah ini nama palsu atau asli. Lebih mengerikannya lagi, Sakuma tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Yuuki mendapatkan weremanity dengan gen terbaik sebagai agen organisasinya.

Tim inti D-Kikan yang terdiri atas delapan orang, lima memiliki genotipe alfa-alfa, dan tiga sekaligus memiliki alel XY-YY. Genotipe alfa-omega teramat langka dan dihormati weremanity sejak zaman paleolitikum sampai neo-logam karena terletak di antara kedua perbedaan genotipe yang signifikan.

Berdasarkan kalkulasi sensus weremanity yang dilakukan Greaterst, genetika weremanity amat berkaitan dengan kualitas individu dalam setiap aspek kehidupan walaupun tidak pernah menjadi patokan pasti untuk menilai setiap individu.

Namun pada umumnya, setiap perpaduan gen weremanity masa ini dapat diidentifikasi berdasarkan alelnya dari tiap-tiap genotipe. Seperti alel XY-XY yang itu berarti genotipe alfa-alfa, cenderung memiliki tubuh yang lebih solid, lebih agresif, tidak bisa hamil kecuali perempuan, acapkali dominan otot daripada otak.   

Pemilik alel XY-YY, genotipe alfa-omega, sangat langka dikarenakan dalam rasio seratus persen weremanity mereka hanya sejumlah satu persen. Selalu berintelektualitas tinggi, fisik menarik, penggejolak hormon dengan feromon menawan, lebih ramping dengan tinggi badan yang biasanya tak terlalu tinggi ataupun pendek, tidak menebar aura agresif, dengan kemampuan bakat jauh lebih hebat untuk menguasai banyak hal.

Dan dari sejak era nirleka dengan manusia setengah serigala hingga sekarang telah berkembang dengan persilangan genetika,  alfa-omega diganyang sebagai penguasa lebih daripada alfa-alfa. Tidak hanya karena keistimewaan dalam diri mereka, terutama adalah karena mereka terletak di antara strata kelas tertinggi dan kelas terendah. Pemilik genotipe alfa-omega adalah simbol persatuan dalam wangsa weremanity. Merekalah yang dianggap sebagai weremanity setengah dewa yang sebenarnya.

Jadi silakan simpulkan, jika perseteruan dua ideologis pro-kontra, antara kedua representator kubu itu didapatkan persilangan berupa anak, terlebih dengan genetika alfa-omega juga yang sangat langka, mau tidak mau konflik akan diredam karena kedua belah pihak secara tidak langsung dipersatukan oleh eksistensinya.

Itulah yang Sakuma sadari manakala Miyoshi memperkenalkan Katsuhiko padanya dua tahun kemudian setelah mereka tidak bertemu, karena Sakuma dipersiapkan oleh Maximus sebagai salah satu pendonor sperma dengan genotipe alfa-alfa terbaik dan hari itu bertepatan dengan dimulainya misi _Re-Generation._

_“Chikushou!”_

_“Verdammt.”_

_“Damn.”_

“Keparat.”

Keempat petinggi Maximus tersebut mengumpat melihat Sakuma datang dengan wajah frustratif, bayi bermata sepertinya dalam pelukan, dan D-Kikan yang tersenyum dingin menginvasi markas Maximus, seketika tersadar bahwa D-Kikan telah lebih dulu mengetahui _Grand Strategy_ menggagalkan misi regenerasi mereka.

Ketua Greaterst, Akutsu Yasumasa, memproklamirkan bahwa kedua belah kubu yang terpecah harus bersatu demi kepentingan regenerasi dan peningkatan populasi weremanity dengan Katsuhiko Maki sebagai ujung tombak suatu hari nanti.

Semua pertanyaan yang dicecarkan pada D-Kikan bagaimana bisa mereka menciptakan Katsuhiko Maki—karena rendahnya persatuan kombinasi menjadi alel XY-YY—dan semua itu adalah upaya menyabotase misi Maximus, disangkal Yuuki dengan menyatakan bahwa Miyoshi-lah yang memang benar-benar melahirkan Maki Katsuhiko.

Memuncakkan horror dan syok serupa energi kejut listrik, D-Kikan tanpa sungkan memberikan bukti bahwa Maki Katsuhiko bukanlah bayi artifisial ataupun robot. Selama dua tahun tidak bergerak gencar, D-Kikan sengaja menyiapkan video dari proses fertil hingga lahir, perkembangan bayi kontroversi ini dari masih merah sampai bisa tertawa renyah.

Bayi berumur dua tahun enam bulan (saat) itu, yang membalas sapa Akutsu Yasumasa dan tidak mengerti mengapa ada begitu banyak orang dari segala strata di puncak gedung Greaterst bertekuk lutut menghormatinya, hanya bisa tertawa bahagia memeluk ayah yang baru diketahuinya.

 

Katsuhiko Maki mana mengerti, dia adalah pedang bermata dua; kunci solusi sekaligus eksistensinya menimbulkan propaganda.

 

 

 *

 

_“Chichiiii-ueeee!”_

 

Lima kali seminggu. Seminggu dari empat minggu. Tiap bulan selama enam bulan terakhir. Sakuma akhirnya terbiasa dengan tiap pagi akan ada makhluk mungil yang menubruk punggungnya tatkala ia memakai sepatu dan begitu ia menoleh, ia dihadapkan pada mata biru serupa miliknya berbinar-binar penuh harap.

“Tidak, Hiko.”

Sakuma menghela napas mendengar suara tegas Miyoshi dan putranya yang cemberut karena tegurannya. Mereka bertiga tahu apa yang selalu terjadi di tiap pagi. Rutinitas ini selalu terjadi dan tidak satu pun dari ketiganya tahu kapan mereka akan berhenti.

“ _Chichi-ue,_ antar aku ke—“

“Katsuhiko.”

Suara Miyoshi yang menegas itu membuat Katsuhiko menggembungkan pipinya dengan _“Hmph!”_ keras dan membenamkan wajah ke punggung Sakuma.

“Kemarilah. _Father_ akan mengantarmu.”

Katsuhiko menggeleng keras-keras, suaranya teredam di jas yang diremas oleh tangan mungilnya, tapi kedua orang dewasa yang berada di dekatnya bisa mendengarnya. “Sekaliiiiii ini diantar _Chichi-ue_.”

“ _Chichi_ harus pergi bekerja,” terang Miyoshi tenang, berlutut di sisi putranya yang membuang pandang ke arah seberang dari posisinya sekarang.

Katsuhiko mendengus. “ _Father,_ kan, juga pergi kerja. Kalau _Father_ bisa mengantarku, kenapa _Chichi_ tidak?”

Miyoshi memakaikan topi Playgroup ke kepala berambut coklat yang berpaling darinya. “ _Father_ tidak suka menjelaskan hal berulang-ulang, ‘Hiko.”

“Iya, iya. Tempat kerja _Chichi-ue_ jauh, lebih jauh dari tempat kerja _Father_ ,” gerutu batita itu dan membiarkan dirinya dipakaikan topi. 

“Kau mengerti.” Miyoshi lembut mengusap punggung putranya. “Nanti _Chichi-ue_ yang akan mengantarkanmu.”

Katsuhiko mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Sakuma. “ _Father_ selalu bilang begitu.”

“ _Father_ selalu mengatakannya supaya kau tidak lupa.” Miyoshi menghela napas pendek, mengerling Sakuma yang memutar badan untuk menepuk puncak kepala mungil berlapis topi, mengingat kesepakatan mereka, ia berujar lebih halus, “Kau tidak mau _Chichi-ue_ tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi  karena kau tidak menurut seperti ini, ‘kan?”

Miyoshi menahan kembangan senyumnya melihat putranya menoleh dengan mata membulat dan airmuka beriak akan kepanikan, menatap Sakuma seraya meremas jas bagian depannya. “Hiko tidak nakal, _Chichi-ue_.”

“Kau tidak nakal, Katsuhiko.” Sakuma menepuk puncak kepala putranya untuk menenangkannya, kemudian melirik tajam pada Miyoshi yang ringan mengangkat bahu.

 “ _Chichi-ue_ tidak akan pergi lagi, ‘kan?” tanya Katsuhiko cemas.

Kalau putranya bisa ditutup dulu matanya, Sakuma ingin sekali menghentikan Miyoshi yang menatapnya tanpa dosa seperti ini dengan berbagai macam cara yang mengejutkan pria itu dan tidak sepantasnya disaksikan Katsuhiko.

Jika tidak karena hal itu, Sakuma akan mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa Katsuhiko selalu jatuh tiap paginya pada jebakan bujukan Miyoshi yang menjadikannya sebagai tameng alasan. 

Sakuma menggeleng lamban. Dipeluknya putranya sesaat erat-erat dan ia mendelik galak pada Miyoshi yang menyeringai mengesalkan (dan menawan, ah, ia tidak mengerti lagi mengapa dua orang ini selalu membuatnya merasa gila tiap hari).

Kalau tidak karena mendapati akhirnya putranya tersenyum lagi secerah yang biasa, Sakuma akan menuduh Miyoshi menjebaknya untuk terperangkap mengasuh anak yang tidak diinginkannya ini  selamanya.

(Mungkin saja sekarang Sakuma tidak keberatan, jika Miyoshi pun tidak keberatan terjebak bersamanya.)

Miyoshi menetralkan ekspresinya ketika berkata, “Katsuhiko, kita bisa terlambat kalau kau terus memeluk _Chichi_.”

Katsuhiko dengan mata bulat membesar, mengejap-ngejap, menatap pada ayahnya yang masih berlutut dekatnya dan Sakuma. “ _Father_ mau dipeluk _Chichi-ue,_ ya?”

Dan jika tidak karena pertanyaan spontan mengejutkan keduanya, Sakuma akan lebih mengapresiasi Miyoshi dengan ekspresi terkejut yang eksplisit terekspos.

Miyoshi lebih cepat menguasai dirinya. Alih-alih menjawab, dia balas bertanya, “Mengapa kau berpikiran begitu, hm?”

“Karena kulihat begitu,” jawabnya polos. Katsuhiko menyeringai dengan kenakalan batita seumurannya, bersandar pada pria yang mendekapnya. “Atau _Father_ iri tidak dipeluk Hiko?”

Dan alih-alih marah, Miyoshi tersenyum tipis. Mendapati pipi putranya tergembung lagi karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Miyoshi bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada putranya. “Ayo berangkat, Katsuhiko. Kalau tidak, nanti _Chichi_ akan terlambat.”

“ _Father_ selalu memisahkan Hiko dari _Chichi-ue_ —!“

Miyoshi mendesah teatrikal, merendahkan tubuh, dan meraih Katsuhiko untuk digendong olehnya mengetahui putranya tidak akan lagi berontak keras-keras.

“Ucapkan _Ittekimasu_ pada _Chichi,_ ‘Hiko.”

Sakuma turut bangkit, terdiam meresapi wangi memikat yang sempat terhirup olehnya saat Miyoshi begitu dekat untuk meraih putra mereka dalam pelukan.

Miyoshi mengabaikan celotehan protes putra mereka, senyumnya surut ketika berucap sopan, “Sakuma- _san_ , kami berangkat duluan.”

_“Ittai-ki-mash ... Chichi-ueee—!“_

Tidak seperti berhari-hari lalu, setiap melihat Miyoshi dan putra mereka menghilang di balik pintu, ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir tipis di pelipis, kini perasaan mencelos itu hadir setiap melihat tangan mungil terjulur dari balik garis bahu tegas hendak menggapainya, ekspresi dramatik Katsuhiko tiap dipisahkan darinya dan Miyoshi yang memunggunginya.

Sakuma ingin meraih tangan mungil itu. (Dan tangan lain yang selalu menjaga putranya dalam pelukan di tiap pagi dan malam.)

Hening di apartamennya setiap pagi tiap ia menutup lalu mengunci pintu, mendesing pening di kepalanya dengan hasrat yang menggila untuk menepis sunyi yang berminggu-minggu lalu ia harapkan untuk tetap selalu ada.

 Berbulan-bulan lalu, Sakuma menyanggupi titah ketua Greaterst, Akutsu Yasumasa, untuk mengizinkan bayi yang memiliki kromosom DNA sama dengannya dan Miyoshi itu tinggal serumah dengannya. Dan seseorang yang selalu menjadikannya bulan-bulanan D-Kikan saat ia ditugaskan sebagai mata-mata organisasi tersebut untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Dari matanya saja, semua tahu batita itu adalah putranya. Sakuma tidak mengelak karena ia tahu D-Kikan tidak bermain-main dalam hal ini, selain karena ia menerima titah tegas lain dari Maximus, ia menegaskan pada Miyoshi bahwa ia akan jadi ayah Maki Katsuhiko juga dengan satu syarat.

Sakuma tidak ingin sepenuhnya terlibat dalam mengurus Maki Katsuhiko ataupun hidupnya dipersulit oleh bayi ini. Bagaimanapun, walaupun ia setuju dengan proyek _Grand Strategy_ , tapi ia tidak pernah berkehendak untuk cepat-cepat jadi seorang ayah.

Miyoshi dengan hinaan terhalus melontarkan bahwa ia akan merawat putra mereka di segala bagian paling tidak menyenangkan, Sakuma cukup ada membuat putra mereka tertawa.

Maki Katsuhiko bukan bayi monster seperti yang didesas-desuskan kolega-kolega kerjanya yang telah berkeluarga dan menyatakan bahwa bayi adalah jelmaan iblis berbulu malaikat. 

Bayi yang akan menangis ketika buang air, lapar, ataupun ada saja yang memecah tangisnya karena sesuatu tidak diinginkannya. Bukan pula yang akan bangun tengah malam dan harus ditemani sampai pagi. Bukan yang akan merengek manja dan merajuk tak karuan. Bukan pula anak nakal dengan segala ulah yang membuat kepala pecah.

Batita ini hanya amat mengundang dibuang keluar jendela ketika ia tidak berhenti bertanya tentang segala hal yang tidak ia mengerti, atau meminta perhatiannya untuk ditemani menonton televisi yang menayangkan acaranya sendiri, atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya bisa dilakukan batita seumurannya.

Mulutnya tidak seharusnya sefasih itu menyembur kata-kata sederhana yang baru ia pahami maknanya.

Kakinya seharusnya masih berlari ke sana ke mari tidak mau berhenti.

Tangannya seharusnya tidak secekatan itu menyusun puzzle, merakit mainan legonya, ataupun menggambar objek yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jari-jari mungilnya seharusnya baru dipakai berhitung satu tambah satu sama dengan dua; dua tambah dua sama dengan empat, dan _bukan_ satu kali satu sama dengan satu; dua kali dua sama dengan empat; sepuluh kali sepuluh sama dengan seratus.

Matanya seharusnya berbinar saat melihat mainan robot ataupun boneka hewan, bukan ketika melihat gambar-gambar dan rangkaian huruf dalam buku cerita yang biasa Sakuma atau Miyoshi dongengkan jika ia tidak terlanjur tidur karena acara tevenya.

Yang tidak berbeda darinya dan anak-anak seumurannya, ialah suaranya yang selalu memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

_“_ Chichi-ue, _kenapa warna rambut Hiko tidak hitam kayak rambut_ Chichi-ue _?”_

 _“_ Father, _kenapa merpati_ Uncle _Tazaki bisa terbang tapi Frate-nya_ Uncle _Amari cuma bisa jalan kaki?”_

 

Usai mengunci pintu, Sakuma menghadap kaca bening koridor apartemennya. Silau karena kemilau gedung-gedung yang mengecupi arakan awan di kaki langit di balik, dan begitu matanya menyusuri lorong, yang ada hanyalah kosong.

_(Seperti hatinya.)_

**Author's Note:**

> .....saya... sadar. Ini fic yha banget, antara serius dan unyu—dua hal yang ibaratnya terpisah jurang seluas antartika, dilebur jadi satu. Iya, seperti hati Spie saat ini /yha 
> 
> Tanpa meta-teori menarik ini, tentu ide cerita ini bakal menyandung hukum alam karena mustahil MPREG terealisasi. Meta-teori tentang alel XY, XX, YY dan double genotipe sangat menarik. Populasi weremanity hanya 1% di dunia. Dan segala konflik yang timbul setelah dipikirkan baik-baik. 
> 
> Dengan kata lain, saya sedang dalam krisis pede lagi dalam menulis. orz dan ini fic dimaksudkan untuk unyu saja, cuma dipikirkan setting sedikit supaya Miyoshi gak jadi mutan, ini ... tolong saya. T_T
> 
> Perlukah fanfiksi ini lanjut sebagai pengganti Qualms? Plots nggak ribet--dan saya memang belum bisa membuat alur juga plots kompleks. Kalau tidak, nanti pas OL lagi, saya buat status fic ini complete. 
> 
> Tidak usah enggan ataupun sungkan memberikan saya kritik dan saran. *bow apalagi sharing meta-teori dinamika ABO karena saya masih awam mengenai hal ini, cuma krisis pede -spie kamu nulis itu-itu aja gak ada kemajuan- membuat saya mencoba sesuatu yang setting-nya nggak pure realistis. :''''))
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
